My Best Friend Selly and I
by xDreamInTechnicolourx
Summary: When Demi stumbles across an old video, she finds out that losing a best friend hurts a lot more than you expected…Demi/Selena friendship oneshot. Story is waayyy better than the summary - I swear!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero, nil, nichts…get ****the picture?**

**A/N: This story is completely legal:**

**Demi Lovato is Demi Monroe**

**Dallas Lovato is Dallas Monroe**

**Kevin Jonas is Kevin Grey**

**Nick Jonas is Nick Grey**

**Joe Jonas is Joe Grey**

**Miley Cyrus is Miley Stewart**

**Selena Gomez is Selena Russo**

**Taylor Swift as Taylor Humphrey**

**(I think that's all of the characters involved).**

**In this story Kevin isn't married/engaged to Danielle Delsea (he's just casually dating her). Kevin and Dallas also used to date, but then broke up, in this story.**

**Summary: When Demi stumbles across an old video, she finds out that losing a best friend hurts a lot more than you expected…Demi/Selena friendship oneshot.**

**Demi's POV:**

"Boring, boring, boring, crap, mushy, lame, boring, boring, disgusting, pathetic…" I groaned as Dallas rifled mercilessly through my never ending pile of videos, making an unnecessary, snide comment at each one of them. My big sister, Dallas, had decided to pay a surprise visit to me earlier today, because she 'just happened to be in the neighborhood' (basically, she was spying on Kevin Grey to see if he wanted her back, and she needed a place to sleep). So, as always, we were currently having a family video night, or, in Dallas's case, a 'let's make fun of all of Demi's fave movies' night. There wasn't that much of a difference between the two.

"Ooh!" Dallas squealed, sounding like a cross between surprised and amused.

"What?" I asked, angling my head away from my onyx studded blackberry curve, to face my 'darling' sister (ha, I wish).

"I just found my piece of bubblegum that I stuck to your Mary-Kate and Ashley video last time I came to visit," she replied, plopping the chewy (and dusty), pink, squidgy sweet into her mouth. "Mhmmm, it still tastes of strawberry," she mumbled, her mouth was sort of glued together with the stickiness of the gum, so she couldn't speak properly, which, between you and me, was a blessing in disguise.

"Eww that's gross!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "That must be, what? Five or six months old?"

"Gum doesn't age," Dallas remarked, sounding annoyingly wise and patronizing at the same time – don't get me wrong, I love my sister, (well, most of the time, anyway), but she can be really stupid.

I refocused on the screen of my onyx encrusted, custom made, blackberry curve. Yes, I am fully aware that I sounded like a douche just then, but I just can't be bothered to be modest right now. I was currently checking OceanUp – don't ask me why, but, ever since that creepy news reporter from 'E!' mentioned the website, I've been hooked.

'_Selena Russo announces Taylor Humphrey as her new BFF during a Ryan Seacrest interview.'_

That was actually one of the older news posts, and yet, no matter how many times I read the headline, the article and watched the clip – the strangling feeling in my chest never goes away. It's like I'm being simultaneously suffocated and punched in the gut, which, as you may have already guessed, is not a good feeling.

"I've found it!" Shrieked Dallas, whilst making that annoying sound where she grinds her knuckles together.

"Found what? Another piece of gum?" I commented, sounding unusually bitter. I didn't dare look up from the screen of my phone, because, if I did, Dallas would know I'm upset about something and there is NOTHING worse than a Lovato inquisition, especially when the particular Lovato that's questioning you happens to be Dallas with a piece of five month old bubblegum in her mouth. Okay, well if she had a piece of nine month old bubblegum in her mouth, then that would be worse, but you get the drift.

"Shut up! I have a video we can watch, that doesn't suck like crap! Look!" She dangled the video in front of me, as if it would put me in some sort of trance, which, in its own way, it did. You see, the label attached to the video said: **'Demi and Selena, tea party 1999.' **

"No way," I stated simply, there was _no way _Dallas was going to see that video, at least, not until Selena and I had made up, which probably wasn't going to happen, so she would probably never see that video – which was fine with me.

"Aww go on, please?" she cooed, using those irresistible puppy dog eyes with me, damn those long-lashed, chocolatey, irresistible, large eyes that were a Lovato family trait. It sucks that, whilst we all have them, none of us are immune to their pleading stare.

"Fine," I muttered, involuntarily caving – it isn't my fault that my nineteen-going-on-twenty year old sister is still as cute as a newborn puppy, (if you like puppies, that is).

"Yay!" She squeaked doing her irritating, yet still creepily cute, victory dance, (and before you ask, no I am not incestuous, my sister has always looked adorable in fluffy, pink pajamas – whether or not she was nine months or nineteen years old). Did I mention my sister has the mentality of a small child to go with the cuteness of one? I don't get how Kevin Grey managed to have sex with her, yes, Kevin, we all know that you stopped wearing the purity ring after you and Dallas started dating – it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Suddenly, the VCR did it's bleep thing to let you know that the video's about to start playing, Dallas and I settled down on the couch – a large bowl of butter popcorn each, since Dallas is crap at sharing, (yet another quality of hers that resembles a small child). Neither of us talked as the video came on, Dallas because she was too busy stuffing herself with popcorn and orange soda, and me because I actually wanted to know what this video was about.

**(A/N: the large part in italics is all during the video, I have written it out in a script format)**

_Selena: So, how do you do, Miss Demetria? How are things back at the palace?_

_Demi: Well, you know Miss Selena, everything is going well – though the wicked witch Dallas keeps on trying to take over the castle._

_Demi's mom: Demi! Don't call your sister a witch!_

_Demi: __ Sorry mommy…_

_Selena: Would you like some tea?_

_Demi: Why, that would be lovely._

_Selena: (Through gritted teeth) You're supposed to say please._

_Demi: (Blushes) Oops! Sorry Selly, please may I have some tea?_

_Selena: (Whining) MY NAME ISN'T SELLY – I AM MISS SELENA AND YOU ARE MISS DEMETRIA!!!_

_Demi: (Looks down) Sorry Miss Selena, I love your hat…_

_Selena: (Smiles) Thank you Miss Demetria, I got it from Spain_

_Demi: (Excited) Ooh Spain – I like Spain!_

_Selena: Me too! I like Disneyworld best of all!_

_Selena's mom: Selly sweetie…_

_Selena: (Interrupting her mom) it's Miss Selena!!!_

_Selena's mom: (A bit embarrassed) Sorry, Miss Selena, but Disney world is in France, honey._

_Selena: Oh. Well it doesn't really matter, I am going to work in Disney land when I grow up – and then you can come and live with me._

_Selena's mom: What about Demi – I mean, Miss Demetria?_

_Selena: She can come live with us too!_

_Demi: I can!?!_

_Selena: (Smiling excitedly) Of course! We can be Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Demi: (Happy) YAY!!! (Jumps up and down)_

_(The plastic table collapses)_

_Selena: Don't worry, mommy will clean that up, we can go inside and make friendship bracelets!_

_Demi: Ooh, can mine be pink and purple?_

_Selena: No, you can have green and yellow – I want pink and purple!_

_Demi: (Shrugs) Okie Dokie! Can we dress up as fairies as well? This dress is really itchy!_

_Selena: Sure! Mommy, when you're done, can we have some cookies?_

_(Demi and Selena skip off together)_

_Selena's mom: (Rolls her eyes) Kids these days!_

_Demi's mom: (Laughs) Here, I'll make us a couple of spritzers and I can help you tidy up._

_Selena's mom: (Grateful) You're a saint, now I know where Demi gets her lovely attitude from…_

_Demi's mom: Lovely isn't how I'd put it – she can be a right little madam when she wants to be._

_Selena's mom: Well my Selena is all the time!_

_Demi's mom: Oh god! The camera's still rolling…(goes to switch the camera off)_

_Selena's mom: I hate to think what Demi and Selena'll think if they see this…_

_(The camera is switched off)_

I stared at the video after it ended for a good five minutes, only two things were running through my mind during that time, and they were:

I can't believe my mom thought I was a right little madam! I was nowhere near as bad as Maddison is!

And my other thought was:

Selena.

Selena is annoying, self-centered, domineering, cunning, judgmental, cynical and infuriating. What's more is that, judging by that video, she always has been this way, however, Selena is also loyal, sweet, strong, funny, comical, clever and completely unique – which is both a good and bad thing in my opinion. The only thing that's different about Selena now and Selena back then is…me. I swear I must have some sort of genetic failure, because everything happens in reverse for me. I mean, according to all of those books that seriously sad people who call themselves 'psychologists' write, as we grow older we are meant to mature both mentally and physically. Well, I'll agree with them on the physical part, but, if that video is anything to go by (which I sincerely hope it is, because I'm sort of desperate now), I was much more mature when I was seven than I am right now. Because, when I was seven, I put up with all of Selena's crap, I just dealt with it, not because I was a pushover (despite what Dallas might say), but because Selena was my best friend and I just dealt with her flaws like she dealt with mine.

Now, we were in the exact same situation, only, I didn't deal with Selena's flaws, I just yelled at her, I ignored her, I mistreated her. Back when I was seven, I would spend my Wednesday night's hanging out on Selena's Cinderella bedspread and playing with her limited edition Barbie doll; now, I spend my Wednesday night's sitting on my couch with my sister, trying to relive the life I had when I was seven. Just my best friend Selly and I.

I got up, because I needed to apologize to Selena, and possibly grovel over the phone, (of course, she better apologize as well, even though I may have reacted badly – she did say a lot of unnecessary bull shit. Pardon my language, but it's nearly midnight and I have very little patience left in me). On my way out, I noticed that Dallas had fallen asleep – her piece of pink bubblegum was wrapped up in a tissue in her right hand. Now, as a good sister, I should leave her to rest and thank her in the morning for choosing that video, helping me see the error of my ways, and possibly helping Selena and I go back to being best friends. However, if you have learnt anything from this story/tale/fable/anecdote/whatever other word that's out there, you would know that I am _not _a good sister. So, being the bad sister that I am, I grabbed the gum from Dallas's hand and attached it to her hair – I doubt she will be too offended, after all, gum doesn't age.


End file.
